


Tales from Relicta: Kintsugi

by Zinzabee



Series: Tales from Relicta [2]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 12:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinzabee/pseuds/Zinzabee
Summary: Ever since Aster’s mother passed away when he was a hatchling, the young skydancer and his father, Rosvirein, have been growing distant. Aster has coped by traveling with his grandmother, Ivasda, and keeping as far away from home and his super overprotective father as possible. But when a trip back home reveals major changes Aster wasn’t prepared for, he’s faced with a difficult choice; stay and attempt to heal old wounds together, or leave his small, broken family and start fresh.





	Tales from Relicta: Kintsugi

**Author's Note:**

> The characters in this story are based upon the dragons in my Flight Rising clan. You can view them here:  
http://www1.flightrising.com/lair/162345

“Nai Nai, don’t forget to pack your canteen this time. It’s going to be a long trip!” Aster called from the tent. The young skydancer was packing his own bag up and making sure everything was set and organized. All the gems they’d collected were in their properly labeled bins, all the fossils were wrapped and boxed, and all his personal belongings were neatly ordered in his bag. It had been a few months since he’d been home, and he was eager to see his friends and gift them the treasures he found. 

His grandmother, Ivasda, was a large ice white imperial with white gembond covering her skin. She always wore a set of spectacles to see, and despite her being his grandmother, she was very spritely and agile for her age. She ducked her head into the tent with him and laughed. 

“One time, Aster. I only forgot my canteen one time! Will you ever let me live it down?” She affectionately nuzzled her beloved little grandson and went back outside with her things. He happily followed her into the blazing sun. 

Dragonhome was the most beautiful place in all the world to Aster. The vast hills and valleys, the different shades and patterns in the ground of the Shattered Plain, the grand view of the Greatwyrm’s Breach, the mystic aura of the Carinestone Rest, and of course, the awe of the Pillar of the World that reach so high into the sky that you could never see the top through the clouds. There was so much history here, he could feel it deep in the ground beneath his claws, singing to him like a nostalgic lullaby. Some nights, he dreamed that he was born to a clan here, and was an actual earth-born dragon, and did nothing but dig and collect fossils and gemstones and study the ancient ruins all day. 

But alas, he was a Lightborn dragon from a shabby little clan in the ruins of the Hewn City to the far east. 

As he observed the vast grandeur of the Dragonhome, Ivasda was saying her goodbyes to her parents and friends of her home clan, Mismeeya. 

“You keep careful watch flying back through the Tangled Woods,” her father, Aster’s great-grandfather, Tartarus said. He was a huge imperial with gittering crimson scales and shimmering white wings. He wore Iron Filegree armor, and had a regal, intimidating air to him. He was one of the clan’s top soldiers, which made sense to Aster. 

“I don’t trust too many of the creatures that lurk on our borders in their woods. And the beastclans between here and the Hewn City are nasty ones. Steer clear of them.” he continued. 

Ivasda nodded and smiled. “I will, father. I promise.” 

“Oh, do come back again soon,” her mother, Aster’s great-grandmother, Paradise cooed. It was hard to believe that the sweet and gentle imperial was mates with a dragon like Tartarus, but Aster though they complimented each other’s personalities well. She was iridescent storm, with sparkling crystal wings. Both of Ivasda’s parents had the white gembond gene, and Aster secretly wished he had it as well. To be decorated with gem-like features would make him feel all the more closer to the earth. 

“Ah, it’s just for the holidays mother. The Brightshine Jubilee and the Thundercrack Carnival are always big hits on the east coast, especially with the alliances our clan has.” Ivasda beamed, “We’ll be back in the fall once the weather cools down. You know how hot it gets around her in summer.”

“I don’t mind the heat at all! I love it here!” Aster chirped, coming up beside his grandmother. Paradise cooed and gave him a hug. 

“That’s my great-grandson!” Tartarus boomed proudly. “He knows how great Dragonhome is. It’s in his blood!” 

Ivasda chuckled to herself. Tartarus was also an earthborn dragon, and he was very proud of it, while Paradise was from the Shifting Expanse. She’d loved the climate there, which is why she adapted to Dragonhome so well, but it was much more calm and peaceful here than it was in the Stormcatcher’s domain. 

“I wish I’d been earthborn sometimes.” Aster confessed, semi-sadly.

“Oh, sweetheart,” his grandmother draped her wing over his back, “You shouldn’t say things like that. The Sunbeam Ruins are a wonderful place to grow up in. Didn’t you have fun playing by the beach and exploring the ruins with your friends?” 

He shrugged, averting his eyes. “I guess,” he mumbled. 

“Don’t worry about it, boy,” Tartarus cut in, “The Pillar of the World is the origin of the gods, and all the rest of the world. No matter where you were born or where you live, you will always be connected to this sacred place. It’s call the Dragonhome for a reason, after all.” 

That brought a smile to Aster’s face. 

\----

In the ruins of the Hewn City, close to the shoreline, the dragons of the Relicta Clan were out and about in the sunshine, preparing for the Brightshine Jubilee. It was an exciting time, as they would be celebrating a whole week of dancing, dining, games, and sharing the company of their neighboring clans from other parts of the world. The king and queen of The Haven of Fate in the Starfall Isles, the ambassadors of the MSB-9K Clan in the Shifting Expanse, the founder of the Wytchwood Clan in the Viridian Labyrinth, a few dragons from the Polar Vortex Clan in the Southern Icefield, and a handful of friendly pirates from the Shark’s Den Clan in the Sea of a Thousand Currents. 

But poor Rosvirein could think of no fun or festivities while he was in panic mode. 

The skydancer, with shadow cherub fur and beautiful pink butterfly wings, paced outside beneath a tree on the far edge of their territory, glancing nervously up at the skies towards the Tangled Wood to the west. 

“Virein?” 

He jumped and turned to see another skydancer approach. She had dark blue vipera fur, with lovely stonewash butterfly wings. She wore white aviator gear, as she was a flight teacher for hatchlings in the clan. He relaxed a little as she came up beside him, but continued his fidgeting. 

“I just got the letter today. They should be back some time this afternoon.” he told her. 

“How long have they been gone?” she asked. 

“Too long,” he grumbled, looking back to the sky. “They should have come back before the festival but thanks to my mother their stay in Dragonhome got extended.”

Eistali frowned. “You never said anything in your letters?” she asked. 

“I could never find the right words,” the skydancer sighed, rubbing his eyes. He had barely slept last night because of his anxiety. The blue skydancer gently draped her wing over his back to comfort him. 

“It would be better in person, anyway.” she tried. 

“Aster won’t take it lightly,” Rosvierin told her cautiously. 

“Aster!” a voice cried nearby, making them both jump. A young male tundra with ice and obsidian toxin patterns, wearing Frostfinder’s gear, suddenly flew passed the couple and up into the sky nearby. Eistali sidestepped away from Rosvirein as they saw the white imperial shape of Ivasda and the small purple shape of Aster come through the sky. Aster greeted his tundra friend by chasing him through the skies, both of them laughing happily. 

“Maybe we should wait until later,” Virein suggested nervously. 

“We’ll tell him now, and together.” Eistali said firmly. Her confidence was something he admired about her, and it made him feel secure. If she was ready, he would stand by her side. 

Ivasda landed first and beamed. “Rosvirein! My sweet, delicate son!” She cooed lovingly, giving him a big hug. The imperial had had many children over her lifetime, but all of them had left eventually, to find their own clans or to serve the Lightweaver. Rosvirein was the only one who had stayed with her in Relicta.  
“You look so frail, my darling.” she frowned, noticing the dulling edges of his plumage. “Are you sick?” 

“No, no, mother, I’m fine, really.” he said, putting on his best smile. “It’s just my age.” 

“Heavens, I hope not!” she chimed, “I’m older than you, so that would mean that I’m getting even frailer. And that wouldn’t be good for my expeditions.”  
Aster finally landed nearby, the expression on his face showing hopeful caution. “Hi, dad.” he half smiled. Rosvirein’s wings twitched as he turned to his beloved son. 

“Aster, look at you. You’ve gotten bigger since I last saw you. Uh, how was the dig?” he asked nervously, giving him and awkward hug. 

“It was great. I found lots of cool artifacts to show you, maybe. If you want.” the young skydancer attempted. 

“Delightful! I would love to see them, absolutely!” his father said a little too enthusiastically. 

There was an awkward pause between them. Rosvirein didn’t quite share his family’s trait of loving rocks and digging, and usually wasn’t interested in any of it. He would let Aster talk his ear off when he was a hatchling about geology and gems, but he was more into architecture and mathematical equations, precision and cleanliness. Ivasda had no idea where he got it from, but it definitely wasn’t from her. 

“Aster,” Eistali said, stepping up beside the pink and purple dragons. The youngling smiled at her. 

“Hi, Essy! Did you see those loops I did in the air back there? Just like you taught me!” he quickly said, turning his full attention to her. She smiled.  
“I did, they were very good. But there’s something very important we need to discuss with you right now.” She was kind in her tone, but firm that this was something important. Aster glanced back and forth between them. 

“We?” 

“Aster, please listen,” Rosvirein spoke quickly, fidgeting the whole time, “You know I loved your mother very, very much. Allura was a wonderful dragon and no one will ever replace her in my heart, or as your mother, but Eistali and I…” 

He choked on the words, and looked away. Ivasda was in the middle of taking off her gear but she was frozen now, starring. Aster’s heart was pounding, a confused expression on his face. 

“Your father and I became very close after your mother passed,” Eistali went on for him, “You know we were friends. Neither of us intended to end up in a close relationship, but it’s been a couple years now, and we’ve both been healing a lot together. It just sort of happened on its own.” 

“Wait,” Aster shook his head, “Are...are you two...dating?” 

“We have been. For a couple months now.” Rosvirein admitted. 

“A couple months?!” the young skydancer cried, “And you’re just now telling me?” 

“You’ve been gone on all these trips, and whenever you come home you never come to the cave, or only stay for a day or two.” his father said defensively. “I could never find the right moment to tell you.” 

“You could have included it in your letters or something!” Aster cried, clearly getting angry. 

“I wanted to tell you in person. This is a very big deal, and a big change for both of us.” Rosvirein was trying to remain calm, but he knew it wasn’t going to happen. 

Aster flared his wings pearl butterfly patterned wings and half jumped back. “I can’t believe you would do this. Both of you!” Tears were pooling up in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. His heart was pounding, his head was spinning. This was all too much. He was physically exhausted from the flight home and now he had to deal with all this sudden emotional and mental drama. 

“Aster, please, you don’t understand-” Virein tried, but his son was quick to interrupt him. 

“No! I don’t understand! How could you do this to me? To mom? How do you think she would feel knowing her mate and her best friend hooked up after she died? How dare you! You coward!” 

The anxiety Rosvirein had been feeling was turning into a panic attack, as he drew away from Aster and tightened his wings around himself, hanging his head and shaking. The guilt had always been there, yes, but now it was being brought to the surface. This is what he had been dreading in telling Aster. He knew.  
Eistali was about to jump to his defense, her protective instinct kicking in, but Ivasda was quicker than her. The giant imperial snaked herself between them, spreading her wings and glaring down at her grandson with her dark brown eyes. 

“That’s enough!” she shouted in a tone he’d never heard her use before. He shrank back from her as she continued, “Go to the den, now, and unpack your things. Catch up with your friends, say your hellos to the leaders, do whatever you wish, but **DO NOT EVER** speak to your father that way again. Do I make myself clear?” 

Aster tightened his throat to hold back the tears, adjusted his pack, and turned to take off, keeping a stone face as best he could. Nai Nai had never yelled at him before, and it made him feel even worse. He glided across the ruins to the nearest entrance to the lair, and quickly dove down into his father’s den area. He ignored the signs of Eistali now living there, too, and threw down his bag. 

As he did, he heard something crack and break, which frustrated him even more. The young skydancer slashed a claw at the dirt wall in frustration, still forcing back his tears. He had expected this to be a rough time, as it usually was with him and his dad, but he never anticipated anything like this…


End file.
